


Distrust: an experimental Dangan Ronpa fanfic

by BovinLeP



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapters will be edited every now and then, Don't expect frequent updates, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, I See Dead People, Kind of making this up as I go along, Main character will go off on tangents, Stop reading the tags you have much better things to do, UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU, may never be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BovinLeP/pseuds/BovinLeP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuto Tsuneo (our story's hero) enters Hope's Peak Academy via a lucky draw, hoping for the best school year ever. He blacks out and... *yawn*</p><p>Look, do I need to explain it to you? If you know anything about Dangan Ronpa, you'll know that this fanfic will contain killing and shit.</p><p>And UPUPUPUPU-ing.</p><p>Bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Talentless antenna-haired dork  - 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ANY RESEMBLANCES OR SIMILARITIES TO ANYTHING IN REAL LIFE OR TO ANY OTHER WORK IS COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL

Let me tell you about Hope’s Peak Academy, quite possibly the most prestigious and high-end school in Japan and, well, anywhere, really. There’s word on the street that only the most talented kids can enter this place, and those who graduate are more or less guaranteed to have big, _big_ success in their lives. It’s no wonder why folks have dubbed this school “ _The Academy of Hope_ ”.

And by talented, I’m not talking about that one time you got a plastic medal for a paper mache volcano at one of your school’s science fairs, or if you can squirt milk out of your eyes (which is pretty fucking disgusting if you ask me). No, I’m talking prodigy-level talent. Something actually noteworthy. So talented that you’re basically a celebrity, praised worldwide. _That’s_ how talented you need to be.

In addition, other than having prodigy-level talent, the only way to get in is by getting chosen by the folks at Hope’s Peak themselves, via letter or email. So even if you’re a bit of a celebrity, if they don’t contact you, you can’t enter.

So as you can imagine, getting in is no easy task; you need some serious talent, and possibly a good deal of patience. That or you could pay a bazillion yen and enter the prep school just so you can say you’ve graduated from Hope’s Peak and instantly be successful. But who really wants to pay that much? I mean, Hope’s Peak is very high-end school, but that’s still a lot of money.

But oddly enough however, your grade point average doesn’t seem to matter one bit in whether or not they decide to choose you. For example, there was this one gymnast who got into the academy when her GPA was like… 30. So you can be as dumb as a rock and still get into one the best schools in the world… I’m not gonna bother arguing with that logic, as stupid as it clearly is…  Well, then again, I’ve heard rumors that Hope’s Peak only really cares about your talent. But I disgress.

As I mentioned, you’ve got extremely talented and famous high school students (or as some may call them, “Super High School Level” students, or the acronym “SHSL” for short) from all over Japan, and even some other countries, ranging from musicians to athletes, and even the heirs of famous and rich families attending Hope’s Peak, among many other talents.

As for me, I… am a loser. I can’t play any instruments, I'm god awful at every sport known to man, and my family is just like any other middle class family in the world; not rich, but not poor either. In short, I, Masuto Tsuneo, am just your everyday average teenage boy. Very kind of lazy, only does extremely not bad in school, and loves nothing more than sitting in front of the computer and wasting what little life I have surfing the internet and playing video games. I don’t excel at anything, I don’t stand out in anyway, and hell, my last name means “common man” in my language and I’m not even joking.

Honestly, the most interesting thing about me is the fact I have a cowlick (or hair that just sticks up for no reason, like a bedhead) near the top of my forehead that sort of resembles a droopy antenna that _just will not say down_ no matter how much I comb it. I’ve kind of come to terms with it after some time, but I still sort of resent how wimpy (or “cute” as my mom says, ugh) it makes me look. Again, I digress.

Okay, I’m an antenna-haired dork with only okay grades and no real talent whatsoever. Lovely. So… why is _this_ talentless dork headed for Hope’s Peak?

Well every year, Hope’s Peak runs a lucky draw sort of thing for every single high student in the country. They would do multiple draws at a time, and the lucky people who were drawn would be allowed to attend Hope’s Peak free of charge, no strings attached, regardless of whether or not you’re famous or talented or whatever. And I was chosen, along with a few other lucky kids. So you have noobs like me entering a school for the rich, famous, and talented. You better believe I was ecstatic when I received the email and the letter, and like any sane person, I accepted.

Look, I don’t really do that well in school (it’s not even because I’m stupid, I’m actually somewhat smart, not to toot my own horn, but I really just couldn’t be bothered… My GPA is 69, by the way… keep the sex jokes to yourself, reader), so having the chance to have instant success with almost little effort was a huge opportunity for me. And with the non-event of a life that I have, I thought attending a school with a bunch of celebrities would kind of spice things up a little, you know? Oh look… I digress for a third time.

Oh, and yeah, I also got one of those fancy Super High School Level titles too, like all of the other students. Some examples of these titles would be something like… I don’t know, a “Super High School Level Chemist” or a “Super High School Level Swimmer” or a “Super High School Level You-get-the-idea”.

Disclaimer: The last one is not an actual title.

As for me, I received the title of the “Super High School Level Luckster”, because of that lucky draw that I mentioned earlier.

It sounds stupid, I know, and I don’t even think “Luckster” is even a word… It’s hardly fitting either; I’ve never really been especially lucky – if anything, I was somewhat _un_ lucky… which is another painfully generic trait…

Eh, screw it, I’ll take it.

Woah, wait a second, I’m basically an everyman (as some would put it), I have a random cowlick that will not stay down, and I’m somewhat unlucky… it’s sort of like I’m a generic protagonist from an anime or a manga or a poorly written fanfic! Woop dee _fuckin’_ doo.

Ugh, I digress once again… please excuse me when I go off on a tangent every now and then, as they may be regular feature… you know what? I could’ve told you that earlier. Crap, I nearly did it again!

Argh! Gotta focus! Alright, the bus I’m riding finally arrives at Hope’s Peak, and in one swift motion I put on my backpack, pick up my suitcase (I’ll be living here after all), and quickly exit the bus.

I’m now standing at the gates of the school, which looks simply amazing in person, no doubt about that, and standing near me are a bunch of other students who are all talking in several small groups. I recognize a few faces (for instance the SHSL Baseball Player, the SHSL Light Music Club Member, the SHSL Idol, and so on and so forth), while they probably don’t even know who I am. I feel a bit embarrassed and shy around all of these celebrities. I very nearly think of turning anyway now. Am I… really worthy to attend this school with these guys?  Wait, actually, you know what? _Fuck_ whether or not I’m worthy! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and there’s no _way_ I’m gonna let this slide!

And besides, I’m not the only everyman amongst a bunch of celebrities; I also a few more ordinary people standing around as well. Presumably those are the “lucksters”. So that’s a bit reassuring. And oddly enough, 75% of them have cowlicks.

Anywho, now determined, hopeful, and ambitious (for the first time in a while), I take a deep breath and sprint toward the school’s front doors. _Instant success, here I come!_

_…_

…

I should’ve declined the offer.

…

…


	2. Prologue – Talentless antenna-haired dork – 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came a little sooner than I thought.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ANY RESEMBLANCES OR SIMILARITIES TO ANYTHING IN REAL LIFE OR TO ANY OTHER WORK IS COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL

If a chapter in a story about a person happily marching off to the school of their dreams ends with a bunch of ellipsis and them realizing that accepting the invitation to said school wasn’t such a bright idea, that really ain’t a good sign.

If you were paying any attention, you will remember that very thing just happened to me, unfortunately. “Luckster” my ass…

When I regain consciousness after… well, I don’t even know long I was unconscious for… I was unconscious for a while. Yeah, that sounds about right. A while. Umm… let’s start that over, m’kay?.

When I regain consciousness after a while, I’m lying down on what’s obviously a bed (or at least something big and cushiony). For a moment I think I’m back at home, and all that stuff about entering Hope’s Peak was just a dream. But when I open my eyes, I’m very clearly _not_ at home. It seems like I’m in what looks and feels like a bedroom in a hotel suite… for some reason.

_This isn’t right._

I quickly sit up in a brief panic, and for a split-second there’s a rush of pain that pulses through my head, which is enough to send me back onto the pillow I was laying on. I groan and massage my forehead.

_Where the hell am I?_

Once the pain subsides, I sit up slowly this time so the rush of pain doesn’t hit me again. Well, it still does, but it’s not nearly as severe. I rub my eyes and scan the room.

Like I said, it’s a fairly big hotel bedroom of sorts. The décor is modern, and there’re things you’d normally find in a hotel room, like a bathroom, a desk, a closet, a night table beside my bed, and in the corner of the room is a closed door. Overall, it’s nice enough, but… shouldn’t I be at Hope’s Peak? And how the hell did I get here?

I think it over for a bit and I come to the conclusion that I was kidnapped (because what else could’ve happened). But then that just raises more questions. How did nobody see what happened? (I mean, I was surrounded by a bunch of other kids; surely they would’ve called the police or whatever.) How did they take me here? And… why this place in particular? It’s too… _nice_. You’d think that if you got kidnapped, the kidnapper would take you to… I don’t know, a set straight out of one of those awful _Saw_ movies or something. Not that I wish to “play a game”, and proceed to have my head brutally lopped off or whatever, but still… it just doesn’t make much sense. At all.

I feel a bit of stress and fear settle within me. I take a deep breath which calms me, making those feelings go away for the most part. I think I’ll worry about that a bit later; I should explore this place first and get my bearings.

I get off the bed and firstly examine the bathroom. Obviously, there’s a bathtub, a toilet, and a sink, as you’d expect, and there’s also a stack of towels on the marble countertops, a few small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, some individually wrapped bars of soap, a hairdryer, and there’s a little card that reads “ _Charlington luxury hotel and resort_ ”… I think. My English isn’t great (it’s sitting at 63%), but if I did get that right, then yep, this is a hotel. Above the text is a stylised letter ‘C’ from the English alphabet enclosed in a circle; presumably that’s the logo of this resort… thing.

I raise a brow. Charlington? I’ve never even heard of this place before. Hmm. I guess it only opened up recently.

I then walk over to the closet and in there is my backpack and my suitcase. I quickly open them up to see if anything’s been stolen by the person who kidnapped me, and thankfully, my laptop, phone, wallet; everything’s in there and intact. How nice of them; that’s about 95000 yen worth of stuff they luckily didn’t take.

I try to call home for help, but there’s no service. Just my luck.

Next, I slowly walk toward the door in the corner of the room and open it tentatively; it leads to a fairly big room containing a kitchenette, a living room, a dining area, and modern décor from the bedroom is also present here, and it looks just as nice. There’s another, slightly more heavy duty door in the corner. Presumably that’s the exit.

The fridge and cupboards in the kitchenette are stocked with food, and the rest of the appliances all seem to be in good condition. Too bad I can’t cook.

The living room has two armchairs and a couch which are sitting in front of a large flat screen TV. It does turn on, but there’s nothing but static on every single channel; so why even bother giving me a TV?

And finally in the dining area, there’s a dining set (thanks, Captain Obvious) with a chandelier hanging above it. On the table there’s a big bowl of fruit and what seems to be a note of some kind. I walk over to the note and read it. Again, it’s in English.

 _Hello kind visitor!_ It reads. _Welcome to the Charlington luxury hotel and resort! Our friendly staff members have made sure that your stay will make you feel right at home! We hope you enjoy your vacation!_

Wow. I actually read all of that.

And below the text is a cheesy little smiley face. Really?

I frown. Visitor? I just got dragged here against my will! I toss the note back on the table.

You know what? This just came to mind: they probably might’ve taken me to this nice hotel just to lull me into a false sense of security. You know, before they do unspeakably horrifying things to me. Yeah, that’s probably it.

A little slow on the uptake, eh, Sherlock?

Shut up, me.

Which reminds me; how the hell did my proposed kidnapper take me to this room without anyone noticing, anyways?

All I’m imagining is him or her dragging a giant bag containing what’s most likely a human being (me in this case) past the staff, security, and other guests up to this room, and they’re all just kindly not giving a flying fuck.

“ _Oh, it’s just business as usual,”_ they’d say. _“There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. The person in the bag is in_ no way _in any kind of danger. Nope. No sir. Nada.”_

They really cannot be that stupid.

I sigh heavily and decide to stop worrying about that; it’s not the “how” I should be worried about anyways, but rather the “why” and the “how-the-hell-do-I-get-out-of-here”.

If I want to solve the latter, I should probably investigate whatever lies outside my room (I’m pretty much done here anywho), so I walk over to the door in the corner, unlock it, open it, and leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on Distrust: we meet some characters! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...provided I don't get hit with writer's block.


End file.
